Catfish: The Quinn Fabray Story
by ThatKidAidan
Summary: All Quinn wanted to do was protect Rachel. She never assumed she'd find out and she never would have imagined her reaction. Based On A True Story


Hello, my name is Quinn Fabray. Some people call me Lucy, but I prefer Quinn. I suppose you could also call me Lucy, but I can't guarantee I'll be kind towards you afterwards.

I'm going to tell you the story of how I met the love of my life. Keep in mind that this isn't going to be some kind of Disney fairy-tale; it's actually rather depressing. Also keep in mind that although things worked out for me, it doesn't mean it will work out for you if you follow the same path. Fate seems to work in mysterious ways. Okay, so, I'll get to telling my story.

* * *

Some would say it all started when I made that fake Facebook account. Others might say it started around sectionals. I say it started when Noah Puckerman first laid eyes on one Rachel Berry. You see, in McKinley, information spreads pretty quickly. It didn't take long for the entire school to figure out that our number one man whore had eyes for a certain brunette. It also didn't take long for my jealousy to bubble within me. Many assumed that my jealousy was because I had some hidden feelings for Puckerman, but they were wrong. No one, not even I, anticipated me falling for Rachel Berry. I was the head Cheerio, the closest thing to royalty in McKinley, and Rachel, well, she was the closest thing to a court jester.

It was blatantly obvious that no matter how many times Rachel rejected Puck's advances, he couldn't take no for an answer. Rachel was too nice to tell him to fuck off, so I figured I had to do something to help.

* * *

October 3rd

It was just after Cheerio's practice when I returned home. My mother was passed out drunk on the couch. It started to become a daily occurrence since she discovered my father was having an affair with his twenty-nine year old secretary. I took her wine bottle from her hand and poured what was left into the sink. I carried my backpack and shoes upstairs with me and collapsed onto my bed once I reached my bedroom. I was starting to drift off out of sheer exhaustion when my phone buzzed. It was Santana.

**Puckerman keeps bragging about how he's taking the dwarf to the movies -S**

I sighed with frustration. Rachel doesn't even like him! Why does he keep trying?!

**I swear to God if he calls her Bae one more time I'm gonna castrate him -S**

That made me even more upset.

**Just ignore him. **I texted back.

**Hard to do that when this dickhead won't shut up. You gotta do something Q. Any damn thing -S**

Why was I always the one who has to do something? Yes, I'm in love with Rachel, but that doesn't make me her protector. The fact that Santana knows I love her makes her think it's even more my responsibility. Now I really regret confiding in her.

**Fine. I'll think of something, but that doesn't mean it will work. **I told her.

**Just make mohawk boy shut the fuck up -S**

I layed in bed trying to figure out how to get Rachel to give Puckerman the cold shoulder. Every idea led to me having to actually try to start a conversation with her and that would have led to her being suspicious of my reasoning or assuming I had a thing for the sex shark. I eventually decided to give it a rest after the fourth or fifth failed attempt at an idea. I got up and stumbled over to my desk which was holding my laptop and an idea struck me like a blade. What if I made a fake account? Then I could protect her and she'd never have to know it was me! It was perfect. But an account on what? Myspace was no longer cool, and I didn't even know if she had a Tumblr. It has to Facebook. Everyone has one. Even my twelve year old cousin.

* * *

I heard little about what I was planning to do. I figured it would help if I looked it up. Most of what I found on Google led to people getting kidnapped and being used for sex trafficking. That definitely wasn't my intention. After some more searching I came across an MTV series called Catfish. It seemed like most of the people featured in the show "catfished" in order to get people to fall in love with them. No one seemed to want to just protect someone like I did, so, what I was doing couldn't have been that wrong since I was trying to help someone. I wasn't trying to get Rachel to love me. I was trying to keep her from falling for a player.

I figured it'd be best to make my fake person seem different from me in every way, then she'd never assume it's me and everything would be like nothing ever happened. I used a picture of some good looking guy from Minnesota or Mississippi or somewhere. Once I set up the account I sent her a friend request. Waiting seemed like the hardest part.

It was about four hours later when I saw she accepted. I was in.

* * *

_Based on a true story. Catfishing is wrong and I do not encourage it._

_Please review._

_Let me know what you think._


End file.
